The Dark Maiden Saga Part 2
by CloudBreaker
Summary: This is part 2 of the saga.


****

The Dark Maiden Saga – Part 2: The Saga Continues

Start of Part 2 – A few years later...

A few years have passed and the city of San Francisco has been rebuilt by our heroines Misuki Kuragawa (a.k.a Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade), Melissa and Amanda Simpson (a.k.a Lady Faith, Holy Paladin of Heaven and Mysterya, the Elemental Fairy of the Galaxies) as they continue on their journey to hunt down the demon Diablo, Lord of Terror and his masters Shin Ryu, Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal. Although they are heroines, they still keep their identities a secret and go on with their daily lives. Amanda attends the rebuilt UC Berkeley from Monday-Friday. Melissa works at a Banana Republic store in the rebuilt mall. Misuki works at an EB Games store in that same mall as she was given a free graduation pass out of the college because of it being destroyed. To communicate with each other, they speak through telepathy so that no noise will be made that might interrupt their daily work schedules. A new governor and a mayor were also elected to watch over the city. This governor was the former gold digger and sharpshooter champion Griffon and the mayor was gold digger Nate Harlow. What everybody (except Misuki, Melissa, and Amanda) didn't know was that these were a couple of the Warrior Guardians of the Sky who could also single-handedly safeguard the city. While each of the girls were working, they sensed some sort of energy that was stronger than what they usually felt when one of them was in danger. Melissa and Misuki decided to take a break from their jobs for a few minutes and met at the landmark fountain that honored those who were lost in the attack as well as the heroes who rebuilt the city. "Did you feel that strong energy? I wonder where it's coming from?" Misuki asked. "Wherever it's coming from, it's growing stronger as we speak. Maybe we can ask the gods for some help. Anybody up for a private visit to the city hall? Amanda should be out of school right now so I'll go call her and maybe she can set up a visit." Melissa replied. Misuki and Melissa went back to their respective jobs and started to work again until they got off.

**What could this strange power be? Time for a little spiritual guidance!**

After Misuki and Melissa got off, they went to their underground headquarters as this was their new home because the mansion was obliterated from the big battle. Amanda opened the front door when Misuki and Melissa arrived. Melissa said, "Hey sis, could you set up a visit to the city hall? I wanna find out what the hell this power is." Amanda replied, "Sure. I'll just call them through the phone to try to keep a low profile." With that said, Amanda called the mayor and told him the situation. After Amanda was done talking, she said, "We have a visit at 8:30 tonight. We can stay as long as we need to figure this out. Since the mayor already knows about us, it doesn't matter if we go in as us or we transform." Misuki said, "To keep it on the d-low, let's just go in as ourselves." They immediately left the headquarters and drove down to the city hall to meet with the mayor. When they arrived, they knocked on the door and the secretary answered it. The secretary happened to be of one of Amanda's friends at the university named Kasumi. Melissa told the secretary, "We're here for the 8:30 private conference with the mayor. We made an appointment just a few hours ago." The secretary checked the paper on the clipboard and told them they could come in and showed them the way to the mayor's office. Kasumi knocked on the mayor's office door and left. The mayor opened the door and let them in. He immediately asked, "So you're asking me about this incredible power? It can only be found in a person like you ladies. I'm pretty sure you got the idea that there was a Japanese boy whom you were looking for. You should go to Japan and look for this boy. The demons are already looking for him so that they can convert him to the dark side. With is incredible power, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. This boy is the deciding factor on the outcome of this war. You girls better hurry up and find this lil' fella because he will easily join one side so that he can avenge his parents' deaths. I'll ask your friend Ryo to guide you to this boy's location. Use my teleporter over there to avoid any suspicious movement past my secretary." The three girls stepped into the teleporter and were outside the building. Ryo appeared and said, "Greetings my old friends! I've missed you somewhat and are delighted to see you all but enough of the reunion mood. Transform and follow me. This boy's energy is growing stronger at a faster rate which is probably from his emotion or he woke up on the wrong side of bed." Ryo and the three heroines blasted off and headed to Japan. They arrived in Tokyo in a matter of minutes. They saw a young boy standing there with his back facing them. He gave out an evil laugh and said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kenny Kadamoto. I know why you girls came but you're too late. You will now know me as Shin Kadamoto in my human form and Kenshin, the Samurai of Hell in my armored form. Surprised that you realize I too have the same powers you do?" Just then Diablo and some minions appeared and the boy transformed. Ryo quickly said, "Misuki, take care of devil boy. Melissa, get those minions. Amanda, come with me and we'll take out Diablo." The heroes split up, transformed and took their respective enemies.

**Another Major Battle for Misuki**

Kenoyashi and Kenshin flew to an empty dojo that was abandoned for a few years but a site of practice fights. Kenoyashi and Kenshin faced each other in fighting poses and waited for any signs of the first attack. Kenoyashi smiled (who knew facial expressions could be accomplished under the helmet) and said, "Well this is an entertaining battle. We're both Japanese, we both are young although I'm older, we both have the powers of darkness except I'm using them for bringing justice, and we both have parents whose deaths we're avenging. You could say were twins." Kenshin smiled back and said in a demonic voice, "You got that right my fellow warrior. Don't think this will change my allegiance. You'll have to defeat me in order for that to happen. Just try your luck against me." Both warriors rushed at each other and collided. The collision released a colossal force of energy and the warriors stared each other down, which looked like a power struggle. Kenshin said, "Don't you know that guys always win? I'm about to prove that again." Kenoyashi said, "I'm about to prove you wrong. Don't be surprised when a girl beats you." They pushed each other away and they flew back 50 feet as they skidded on the ground to stop. Both of them started to chant something in Japanese and a scroll came out for each of them. The scrolls unleashed great amounts of dark energy that collided with each other. Kenoyashi and Kenshin watched as their attacks were combining into one gigantic ball of dark energy that exploded and set the dojo in ruins.

After the explosion, both of the dark warriors complimented each other and bowed but went straight back to fighting without hesitation. Kenshin tried to pull a quick trick move against Kenoyashi but paid dearly for failing the attempt. This punishment was a sword through the direct center of his body (which was the center of his ribcage) and came out the other end. Kenshin didn't show any signs of pain and said, "Is that all you've got? I've seen better attacks from a buffalo soldier." Kenoyashi knew this was going to happen so she kicked him between the legs with her foot that released a very sharp blade that shot up through his head. Kenshin roared in pain and fell to the ground after Kenoyashi took her foot out. Kenoyashi chuckled and said, "Guess I proved you wrong. Every man has a weakness no matter how protected it is." Dark spirits started to flee from the fallen warrior and went into Kenoyashi's body. Kenoyashi started to transform into another form of her armor. She grabbed her stomach in pain as the shadows started doing their thing to make Misuki more powerful. Misuki could not take the pain and fell to her knees and grabbed her head as her mind also was going through a change as well. She just couldn't bear the pain anymore so she looked up in the sky and screamed in extreme pain. Her fragile human body could not take the extreme punishment from the mutation. She decided just to give up so she stopped yelling and just put her hands down on the ground and started to pant heavily. It was useless to try and resist the dark powers that were giving her an upgrade. If she tried any harder to resist, she might have killed herself in the process.

Misuki's new transformation

This form was known as the **Black Demon Executioner**. Demon-like wings grew out of the back of the armor, the wings on the helmet turned to demon-like horns and the sword that was still stuck in Kenshin's body came out and split into long, thin blades that attached to her gloves and glowed with a red and black aura. Mysterya, Lady Faith and Ryo finished up their battles and turned around to look at what caused the big dark light to glow. They were surprised at the new form of Kenoyashi that came from this dark light. They then looked down at Kenshin who had a lot of black blood oozing out of his body and creating a puddle. Kenshin transformed back to his human form, Kenny, because of he was drained of all of his energy. Kenny looked worst than his armored identity. His guts were exposed and everybody turned away in disgust. Ryo said, "Somebody patch this kid back together. I'm gonna start puking ghosts if I have to see his body like this again." Lady Faith said, "I didn't know you spirits can hurl chunks. Anyway, I'm gonna heal this kid so that you won't get grossed out." Lady Faith put her hands over the zombie-like body of Kenny and focused her energy to heal him. After the healing was done, Kenny awoke and asked, "What happened? Who are you guys? Where's that demon?" Ryo replied, "Well Kenny, here's what happened. You were brainwashed by a demon named Diablo. You fought against this warrior in the dark black armor over here and got beat up pretty bad. This other warrior in the white put you back together in one piece. You should thank us for helping you." Mysterya, Lady Faith and Kenoyashi transformed back into their human forms and Kenny was surprised who those warriors were. Kenny said, "Wow! Three beautiful young ladies saved me from death? That's pretty amazing. But excuse me for my rudeness. I now remember what I was going to do. I was trying to avenge my parents' deaths. I'm very sorry about the way I acted against you all. I couldn't control my actions due to the fact that I was brainwashed because I can remember a sharp pain in my head. Since you probably know who I am, I want to know who you all are."

Breaking the ice

Misuki said, "My name is Misuki Kuragawa. I was born in here in Tokyo but moved to San Francisco to go to college. I was thinking about how wonderful a visit back here would be relaxing but I never expected to come here like this. Like I mentioned during our battle, I am avenging my parents' deaths by slaying every demon from Hell using my powers I obtained from a gem I found in the park a few years ago. I've devoted my life in helping all of the innocents whether they are rich or poor. Even after I avenge my parents' deaths by slaying the demon masters, I will still continue to use my powers if the situation is difficult to handle as in saving people or animals in burning buildings. If you don't know my armored identity, Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade." Melissa said, "I'm Melissa Simpson but when I have my armor on, I become Lady Faith, Holy Paladin of Heaven. I really don't have any parents' deaths to avenge but I have a big grudge against the demons because of what they almost did to Misuki. I gained my powers when a legendary warrior named Ryukenshin trained me. I know you're probably thinking of how attractive I look but you gotta understand that I'm also nearing the age where looking beautiful is just a dream. It's nice to meet a young boy from Japan. I've heard stories that they can grow up and rule a whole enterprise." Amanda said, "And I'm Melissa's younger sister, Amanda. You'd probably think that Melissa would be my mom just by her age but I was born while Melissa was in college. I also gained my powers from Ryukenshin. My alternate identity is Mysterya, the Elemental Fairy of the Galaxies. You should come back to America and live with us. It's a lot safer living with us than risking your mind to be controlled by demons. It's a wonderful country although we were at war with this country but that's all in the past. We have an underground headquarters that we live in as well as keep track of any danger." Kenny said, "That's really nice of you to forgive me for what I've done tonight. I will come to America with you all and live in your underground headquarters. Since I am a young samurai, we can train hone our sword skills. Instead of calling me by Kenny Kadamoto, Shin Kadamoto sounds better. Although I'm released from Diablo's control, I still retain some of the evil that was given to me. As for the demons' masters, I know about them. I believe they were the ones who killed my parents. I won't stop killing any force of evil until those Demon Gods have been destroyed! With your help, I will be able to defeat them and bring peace to this wonderful world! So what do you say, partners?" Shin put his hand out for them to shake. The three ladies thought about his offer for a minute and then put their hands on top of his. "Partners", they all said. "Don't forget about me!" Ryo put his ghostly hand on the very top of the other warriors. "Where to now?" Shin asked. Misuki responded, "I guess its back to America we go." Shin then said, "Well I guess I should be using my powers to restore this place so you warriors go back to America without me..." Melissa replied, "No way Shin! We put our hands together to become a team! You're part of our side now. Either you come with us to America or we help you restore Japan to its peaceful state." "I say we restore this place. This is my home and I can't help but stay here and protect it until the evil has perished." Shin replied. Amanda said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this place back to where it started from before the attacks!" With that said, they transformed and began using their powers to restore all of the rubble into the buildings they were before. After a long night's work, they got really exhausted and decided to take a rest but before they took a rest, they floated down to the ground and morphed back into their human forms and slept.

The only ones that didn't sleep were Misuki and Shin. Misuki and Shin had a little talk with each other about themselves. "I remember living in Tokyo when I was a young girl. My parents were not rich parents nor were they poor. They owned a popular sushi restaurant called "Sensei's Sushi" where I used to be at the cash register with my mother and watch the customers order food. My father, however, did not work in the restaurant at all although he was co-owner. He was a famous archeologist who helped us get to America with the money he had but that wasn't the reason we were sent to America. He joined an American archeologist group who specialized in finding ancient artifacts. Unfortunately he died during one of the digs when a group of thugs blew the mine he was digging in up. That's when Diablo decided to take the role of being my father for a while. He told me about the gem that gave me my powers. He was hoping those powers would lure me into the dark side. He was wrong though because Ryukenshin helped me control my newly gained powers that prevented me from being evil. What lured me into being a superhero was that my mother died in a house fire when Diablo and his minions burned down my house hoping to make me angry. That worked but my hatred could not be reached in order to corrupt me." Shin started telling his story, "My gaining of the power came from when my parents died. Unfortunately Diablo corrupted me and that's how I gained the power. My dad was a former samurai and my mother was a former ninja who trained students at the dojo we fought at. That's how I fight so well for a young boy." Misuki felt bad for Shin but Shin felt even worse for Misuki. They both hugged each other and decided to sleep as their journey will continue in the morning.

Onward to find those demons!

All of the team woke up late in the morning looking at the city they rebuilt. Although it was rebuilt, there was nobody but them that inhabited it. This was a problem as there was nobody else to serve them food when they were hungry. This was a problem for the warriors because their powers might overtake them and they might kill each other for food. Fortunately, Ryo was a spirit now so he would take care of the famine. He conjured up a big table with lots of food and drinks on there. They all devoured the food at a very fast rate. After they finished the good food, they transformed and got ready to fly down into Hell, but unfortunately the only way they could get into Hell if the demons teleported them or they dug they way in. They didn't feel like wasting their energy on something useless so they decided to call out one of the Three Demons. At their surprise, no demons came out to either help them or kill them. Misuki had an idea that sounded too risky. "I think I have a plan. Maybe if I tap into my powers, I can create a portal for us to use." Ryo opened his eyes wide in question and said, "That's too risky Misuki! Do you have any idea what might happen? You might end up corrupting yourself in the process!" "Which is why I shall help her! This was my entire fault to begin with so I must repay you brave souls for helping me. If I get corrupted in the process, you can have the choice of either killing me or help get my soul back to its controlled state." Shin proudly said this as he stood right next to Misuki and looked at her with some compassion. Melissa doubtly said, "Sounds like a good but risky plan. You sure you two dark ones can handle it? I'll try and keep you two in a non-violent state for as long as I can if you decide to go through it but I can't guarantee that you'll be in good allegiance after you finish the job. I'm still working on purifying evil souls and I haven't quite mastered it yet." Misuki put her armored glove on Melissa's armored shoulder and said, "It's alright Melissa. If I do get corrupted and go on a killing spree, just remember that the power of friendship can conquer even the foulest of corruption. Shin and I will do our best to keep our righteousness in tact." Ryo impatiently asked, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to the portal-making shall we?" Kenoyashi and Kenshin walked over to a spot, stood there, and started doing a demonic ritual that would allow them to use demonic powers at their will. Lady Faith and Mysterya hugged each other and prayed quietly to themselves that nothing will go wrong. Ryo was going to do the same thing but realized that he was already a spirit who good-hearted people pray to. As the ritual got more intense, Kenoyashi and Kenshin started to gain a merciless look to their glowing eyes inside their helmets. Both dark warriors put their hands out and a portal started to form. They both started to focus more energy but seem to get corrupted more and more with the increasing energy. After a period of about 20 minutes, the portal was complete.

The violent result of the portal ritual

Unfortunately it came with a dearly cost. Although Kenshin escaped his demonic power control, Kenoyashi was starting to get even more corrupted. She fell to her knees, clenched her heart and started growling in pain. Through the struggle, Misuki started to cry for help. "I can't control this any longer! I can feel its bloodlust and it's so strong! Someone help me!" Lady Faith went over to Kenoyashi and tried a purifying spell but was knocked away by the struggling Misuki. Misuki's power then increased its control by doing mind tricks on her. Misuki tried to resist all the sinister visions implanted in her head about her friends and family but failed and started to cry due to the fact that her new power now had more control over her than she had over it. Misuki said some of her last words angrily before she was completely corrupted, "Why me? Why am I the one with this dark power? Why did these damned demonic bastards kill my parents? Why was my father just a demon in disguise? Why me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is this entire thing happening to me? Do I deserve to live through this kind of torture? I need an answer NOW!" The struggling Misuki decided to give up and let go. She slammed her armored glove on the ground and almost made an earthquake and cried even more. Everybody could only watch her be devoured by her own darkness that was created through, rage, anger, revenge and sadness. Those cries then started to turn into laughs that didn't want to be heard. As Kenoyashi transformed into her more powerful form, she slowly rose up and turned around. Mysterya nervously asked, "M-M-M-Misuk-k-k-k-ki?"

In an evil female voice with an echo to it, Kenoyashi responded, "That weakling Misuki is gone forever! Why would you want to have her around? She'll only cause more trouble. There is only me now and I feel like killing all of you with one swipe! How dare she try and control this great power and use it for good. She would have been better off being with her "fake" father!" With that said, that gave Misuki a slim fighting chance and she took it and regained control of her power for only a short time. Within that short time, she tried to remove the exoskeleton that she was being controlled by. Unfortunately, when she pulled on the helmet, it liquefied and just only stretched out. She tried doing the main part of the armor and the same result occurred. She even tried the gloves but those weren't coming off. "Why won't you let off of me? Don't do this! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know you would turn on the person that freed you from that gem! Get off of me now!" The power regained control. "Why did you even think you could open a portal to Hell and still be a good-hearted person? Don't you know that every time you use your demonic powers that you become more evil? Try to control me now you puny human!" Just then Kenshin fired an attack at Kenoyashi. "Don't do this to her! She doesn't deserve it! Let her go now or suffer the consequences!" Kenshin looked like he was getting more evil as he said that. Lady Faith said, "Both of you warriors need to know that violence will only make things worse! We cannot solve this if you two keep talking trash at each other! Kenshin, you'll only end up like what Misuki has become if you continue this madness!" Kenshin replied with a more sadistic voice, "Don't test my power lady! Don't you know that I'm as powerful as you are! You're lucky I haven't sliced that pretty throat of yours yet!" Mysterya looked on in fear and whispered, "Too late, Shin is becoming like Misuki. Lady Faith must be careful or she will get killed...".

All of the sudden, Shin starts to go into a control struggle. Although Shin has a stronger will than Misuki, it still wasn't enough. The "good" warriors could only watch in fear that their two allies has succumbed to the darkness. Kenshin said in that memorable dark voice, "It feels great to be back on the dark side! The incredible power is mine! I don't know what I was thinking to try and get that puny girl back! Why do I need a little girl to help me when I have this beautiful female counterpart who can dish out some damage!" Kenoyashi smiled at Kenshin and said, "Why thank you for that compliment my "partner". I also admire you as well. Why don't we ditch this world and go somewhere a little more "house-warming"?" Both of them jumped through the portal that led to Hell. Before Lady Faith and the other uncorrupted could go through, the portal closes on them. "Damn it! How could I have let them get away like that! Why couldn't I do something to prevent this!", Lady Faith said angrily as she pounded her fists. Just then Ryo created a portal that could take them to Hell. Lady Faith turned to Ryo and got really angry but came to her senses because she didn't want to fall into her darkness.

Back in Hell

When the two corrupted warriors came out from the portal, the Demonic Trio greeted them with a sword to their necks. Diablo impatiently asked, "Why are you two here? Answer this question wisely or these swords will make a fish fillet out of you!" Kenoyashi laughed and replied, "Don't worry about us, we swear allegiance to those weak idiots no more. We only came here to serve you my lord." Kenoyashi and Kenshin pushed the swords away slowly and slowly bowed to their knees to show their allegiance to the darkness. Mephisto and his brothers looked on in amazement and said, "You two are worthy to serve us, now arise and prepare for the battle you will have with your former friends!" Kenoyashi and Kenshin slowly arose and replied, "Yes master! Anything for you! But the both of us have some "business" we need to start and finish...". Both warriors revealed their faces only, looked at each other with passion and started to kiss each other wildly. Diablo said, "Get a room you two! That's the place you need to be for that!" They let off the kissing and Shin asked Kenoyashi, "You wanna take this a step farther?" Kenoyashi replied by asking, "Aren't you a little young for me? I'm not sure if I should be doing this with someone like you young boy...". Shin gave her a reason that she couldn't really refuse and they went off into the bedroom to do whatever pleases them.

****

WARNING: If you are offended by what's gonna come up next, please read the alternative part. Otherwise, continue reading in order and skip the alternative! And don't say I didn't warn you if you get in trouble for reading the first one! You know better than that to read it in public!

In the Bedroom

When they entered the bedroom, they were thinking about how to do this without giving up their control on their human owners. Kenshin said, "This is pretty tricky my love. We must keep our control over the human weaklings as we express each other in many different ways." Kenoyashi replied, "What if we just have ourselves morph into the humans so that our mind control can still be effective? As long as we don't separate from our human hosts, we can do anything with these bodies!" They morphed into their human hosts with some decent clothes but still kept the corruption over them very strong. They both slowly got into the bed and pulled the sheets up to their necks. Misuki (under Kenoyashi's control) said, "I guess age won't matter here because you look very sexy for a 16-year old boy!" Shin (under Kenshin's control) smiled and replied, "I'd have to say the same for you my beautiful lady and I would like to see the rest of that body of yours!" Both of them laughed and then stopped to think about something for a few minutes. Kenshin pointed out, "We must separate from our human hosts in order to "you-know-what". I mean they could regain control at any time if we're not careful." Kenoyashi laughed and then replied, "Well we could do that and we could have them watch us have sex with each other as torture." They both laughed sadistically and then kissed each other. They then morphed back into their armor and then got down on their knees and started chanting something. Inside the two demons, their hosts heard what they had said and were somewhat happy that they weren't going to get stuck in those demons but were sad that they had to leave the one thing that could help them defeat the demons. As the ritual continued, Misuki's and Shin's souls were separating from the demon warriors' bodies. The humans inside those demonic bodies were starting to get sad and scared that their dark powers that they used for good were going to punish them for being their hosts.

After Misuki's and Shin's souls were released, they were put on the cross like Jesus Christ and turned into naked humans. The demons were nothing but dark entities without their human hosts who were too exhausted to try and get free from the glowing ropes of dark energy. Kenoyashi and Kenshin laughed at the exhausted humans who now looked to be dying from all the dark energy. Both demons slowly walked towards the bed holding each other's hands and looking at each other with passion. Then they jumped on the bed, Kenoyashi first and then Kenshin on top of her. The sheets pulled over them with a mental command from both of them. The torture was already too much for the two weak humans as they just fainted and started to die a little bit. Both sex-crazed demons started having sex without any hesitation and boy was there a lot of moaning, yelling and bed squeaking. From outside, the 3 brothers could hear them and were somewhat amused. This went on and on for a long time until it reached the point where there was almost no consciousness left in the humans until...

Alternative version

When they stepped in the bedroom, they still looked at each other like lovers and walked over to the bed. They both sat down and started to talk. "It feels so good to be back in the home that was going to be ours to live in!" Kenshin poetically said. Before Kenoyashi could reply, Misuki tried a last ditch effort to gain control in which she did for a little bit. "Why must you do this? I know you probably wanted me to use you in evil ways but I didn't want to. Why did I even pick that damn gem up in the first place? I would still be living with my caring parents if it weren't for you. Why don't you just let go of us from your demonic control!" Kenoyashi gained control and said, "That's not a bad idea! I think it would be better if we were both separated." Without hesitation, Kenoyashi ordered Kenshin to quickly set up the Spirit Split ritual in, which would have them accomplish Misuki's idea. Both demons quickly got down on their knees and started chanting some demonic language and both Misuki and Shin felt themselves separate from the demons that were controlling them. After a long period of time, Misuki and Shin were released from the demonic armors but were hung up on the wall on the left to the entrance. Both were naked, however, and wanted to cover themselves up but couldn't as they were tied down with dark magic ropes. "You won't have to worry about being naked for long because you'll be dead before your friends come rescue you." Kenshin said to the poor human prisoners. Misuki replied, "Our friends will come and defeat you and both of us humans won't help you stay alive. I'd rather see you gone from this life than have you torture us with your powers!" "How smart! The weakling actually said something intimidating. Mark my words young girl, your friends will not be able to help you now! You will submit to the darkness or die trying to resist!" Kenoyashi fired back at Misuki. They continued to exchange words until Kenshin conjured up a sword and stuck it inside of Shin's body. Shin yelled in excruciating pain as his body was being cut open like an operation patient in the hospital except more lethal and dramatic. Kenoyashi did the same with Misuki. After the humans' bodies were cut open, blood was oozing out real quickly. Kenoyashi and Kenshin put their hands into their respective human counterparts and squeezed some of their exposed organs that caused those humans to yell in pain. The demon brothers loved to hear this and stood by the door, listening to the yells of torture and cries for escape. But their fun from the torture ended when the gang showed up.

Lady Faith, Mysterya and Ryo to the rescue!

They looked at the rescuers and laughed. Lady Faith calmly asked, "Now could you demons please let our friends go. I'm only gonna ask this nicely once. Any time after this, I'm gonna start regretting being mean to you which I don't feel like doing." Kenshin looked at her, laughed and then replied, "Well we demons don't take things nicely. Besides, we don't negotiate fairly with the good guys. Your friends are already being close to dead. Just look at their bloody bodies." Kenshin points to the naked, bloody bodies of Misuki and Shin. Lady Faith had enough of this foolishness and said, "You let them go now or otherwise you'll regret it. I know your weakness. You can't stand to live without your human hosts for an extended period of time. Sooner or later you'll have to latch onto your hosts. When your hosts die, then what? You're just gonna take some weak human over?" Kenoyashi growled in anger at this and lunged at Lady Faith but her weakness was showing. She fell down to the ground in pain because she was losing energy fairly quickly. Kenshin tried doing the same thing but instead to Mysterya. The same result occurred. Mysterya said, "See. You demons have some form of weakness whether it's small or big. For you, you demons cannot live without feeding off of someone's life force like a parasite. Yes, the word parasite describes you both. Give our friends their powers back and we will spare your lives." Although they hated to, they reluctantly slithered towards their bloodied human hosts and covered the bodies. Instead of turning them into their alter egos, they healed their major wounds and cleaned the blood off as well as gave them clothes to wear. It also gave them a change in hair color and style.

Misuki's and Shin's new look

Shin was dressed in a black T-shirt and black baggy pants with dragons and flames on the sides of the legs. He had red spiky hair instead of the black haired flattop he had before. His eyes were still red but now he had some demonic markings around his eyes. He now looked a older than 16. Misuki also had similar changes happen to her. Her hair was black but had some red highlights in it. She too had some demonic markings on her face but she also had black eyelashes, red eyes, and black lips. She had these black dragon earrings, studded bracelets, studded collar and she was dressed in black. She had a black midriff and black leather pants with a studded belt as well as black boots. On top of that, she had black fingernails and some tattoos of flames on her wrists and biceps. She looked pretty badass. Nothing would be able to stop her now. Both of the revived humans slowly opened their eyes, as they were finally being free from those chains. They saw their friends and slowly smiled at them. Both of them said, "We must thank you for your courage in coming to this place and saving us. But I'm afraid that both of us do not deserve to be back in the team. We almost killed you and for that, we paid dearly. Please we only ask that you leave us alone for a while." Ryo replied, "No way! We're not gonna give up hope for you two. You have helped us in the past and you're gonna be helping us right now. You both want revenge on those demons for killing your parents, you can start by joining with us again. Whatdya say? Partners?" Ryo put out his ghostly hand. Lady Faith and Mysterya did the same and then the three of them looked at Misuki and Shin. It took them a few minutes to think about it but then Misuki and Shin slowly put their hands out and on their three friends' hands. Both of them said, "Partners forever until death divides us. United we stand. Divided we fall!" The demons must have heard this because they stormed on in and lunged at the two revived humans. Misuki and Shin quickly transformed and stabbed the demons with their swords. This weakened the demons greatly but not enough to kill them. With the last of their strength, the demons teleported the heroes back to the human world. They were teleported back to the park just as it was about to open. They quickly transformed back into their human forms and hid somewhere. As soon as people started to rush into the park, Misuki and the gang blended in and snuck out. Misuki sighed and said, "That was close. I didn't want to get any ideas of killing or otherwise I'd be regretting my fusion with my demon half."

Ahhh! How wonderful it is to return to their normal lives!

They decided to try and live their normal lives. Misuki and Melissa waited for the MUNI bus to take them to the stop near the mall so that they could get back to work. Melissa was going to quit her job as a clothing store employee and work at EB Games. She decided to ask Misuki, "Are there any more job openings at EB Games? I'm guessing I could be of help to your business. Promoting games, dressing up as attractive female game characters and making men drool." Misuki was about to tell her "no" but refrained from doing so. After all, Melissa did save her from the demons. She calmly replied, "That would be great Melissa. I do owe you a favor after all. I would love to see the look on everybody's faces when they see you. The females practically admire you for your looks and the men fantasize about you. Weird isn't it?" Melissa felt a little weird hearing that but then looked out the window at all the places they past. After 30 minutes, they finally reached the mall and got off the bus. They walked into the mall and went to the EB Games. The employees were happy to see Misuki after a couple of days but then when they saw Melissa, they just fainted at first sight. Melissa saw this and nervously tried to introduce herself because she didn't want to make a big scene, "Uhhh... Hey people. The name's Melissa if you haven't heard. I'm pretty sure you have because you fainted in my presence." Misuki then said, "Well since they've all fainted in your presence, I guess I'm gonna fill out an application for you. After all, I am the manager here." Melissa was surprised and watched Misuki fill out most of the parts for Melissa. All Melissa had to do was fill out the parts for her name and she was hired on the spot. Melissa asked Misuki, "Well what do you want me to do boss?" Misuki replied, "Well you can start by helping me out behind the cash register. We'll have some customers coming in pretty soon. Some may notice you and some may not. Don't make your popularity be a distraction for our business. I'm sorry for my rudeness but this is what I have to tell every single employee." Melissa didn't mind the rules because she too had rules when she was a model. In fact, she had stricter rules for being a model.

Back at the MUNI station, Amanda, Ryo and Shin were talking with each other. Shin looked around and said, "This place looks nice. I think I might like it here. It's probably gonna be my permanent home because my home back in Japan is destroyed due to the demons' might." Shin clenched his fists together but then calmed himself down in fear that his demon side would kick in again. Amanda put her hand on Shin's shoulder and said, "I know how you feel Shin. You're not alone. I too am on a hunt for revenge. I want to punish those drunk drivers for killing my parents. My parents had a good life and it was going to get better." Just then the MUNI bus that went to UC Berkeley arrived and Amanda had to leave to go back to school to make up the days she missed. Shin was left with Ryo. Unfortunately, Ryo was a spirit that no ordinary human could see. Shin decided to make the best of his stay before he goes on a rampage from being lonely. He got up from the bench and started to walk around the streets of San Francisco. Ryo jumped inside of Shin's body and served as his good conscience and his guide through the city. When Ryo jumped in Shin's body without warning, Shin jolted forward a little bit and almost wanted to commit suicide but he accepted Ryo's guidance because he would need it. But then Shin just thought up of something. "I might need some money just in case I decide to get some souveneirs." Ryo conjured up some money for Shin which was located in a wallet. In this wallet, Shin had about 50 in 1 bills and some credit cards. Shin looked inside and said, "This is what I'm talkin about." Shin happily kept walking around San Francisco. He knew that with Ryo inside of him, his demon side would be controlled and he wouldn't have to worry about anything or anybody getting harmed because of it.

Relaxing at Melissa's house

Even though Shin had wandered off through the streets of San Francisco, he was able to communicate with the others through telepathy. He was going to meet them at the park so that they could meet up with him and take him to Melissa's mansion. They met him there when it was pretty late at night but Shin didn't mind at all as he was just admiring the natural feeling that the park had with all of those trees and bushes. Since they didn't have their cars, they decided to teleport when the coast was clear. When the coast was clear, they teleported and instantly ended up in Melissa's mansion. Shin was amazed at how neat her house looked. He also looked at some of the pictures from Melissa's past. As Shin looked at those pictures, he imagined that it was him in those pictures with his parents. He started to cry a little bit but was calmed down by Melissa. Misuki and Amanda went to their respective rooms and just slept with whatever they were wearing. Melissa decided to keep Shin company by talking with him. "I know how you feel Shin. Being alone without parents. It's tough. Especially if you're like me. I was living alone with Amanda ever since you were born. Anyhow, where's Ryo?" Shin jolted backwards as Ryo exited his body. Ryo didn't look too well after he exited Shin's body. Shin asked, "Was my demon side that hard to keep recessed?" Ryo just nodded his head because he was too exhausted from all the soul controls that occured in Shin's body. Shin then yawned and then started to fall asleep on Melissa's lap. Melissa looked down and thought to herself, _"I hope this kid isn't a pervert because I don't want him waking up looking at my chest and getting aroused."_ She too was getting tired as well as Ryo. Ryo started to vanish away back to the Heavens but said goodnight to Melissa and the others before he completely disappeared for the night. Melissa left Shin to sleep on the couch and Melissa then went up to her room and just laid down on the bed and started to fall asleep. She had no time to celebrate with alcohol. Besides, she was trying to quit. Although Melissa and Amanda were having good dreams, Misuki and Shin were having nightmares about facing immortal demons that could easily kill them in one blow.

The next morning, Melissa and Amanda woke up from a good night's rest as opposed to Misuki and Shin. Both were sitting at the kitchen table with their heads down. Their nightmare scared the living hell out of them so they didn't feel like talking. Melissa felt bad for the both of them. Being imbued with dark powers, being chased after by bloodthirsty demons who kill their loved ones. Eventually Misuki and Shin put their heads up and decided to try and forget their sorrows. Melissa made some bacon, eggs and sausage for breakfast. It was one of the best breakfasts they had in a while. As they finished their breakfast, Misuki decided to change her appearence so that she wouldn't stand out as much. She got up from her chair, stood away from the table, and closed her eyes as the dark soul power was gonna change her appearence. Her clothes turned into a shadow and then started to warp into something she was thinking of wearing. Since it was cold outside, the shadow formed into a sweater and jeans. Her face looked normal again as all of that makeup and tattoos disappeared from her skin. Melissa and Amanda decided to also change into something that would keep them warm. Shin was the only one (besides Ryo) that still kept the clothes he wore. Just then, Shin started to feel some dark energy within the neighborhood.

Another battle! When will this end!

"We seem to have a problem here. Looks like things are going to heat up on this cold day." Misuki was about to just transform upon hearing this but was halted by Melissa saying, "Wait Misuki! We can't let the demons harm us here! We have to lead them away from the people! Transforming into our alter egos will just provoke an instant battle without relocating it!" Misuki got pissed off at this but Melissa was right. With them using their powers right off the back, the demons would attack right away. They decided to go out and try to get the demons to battle them somewhere else. As soon as they went out there, there was a whole army of ghosts, shadows, succubi, imps, orcs, necromancers and other beings of evils. Shin saw this and said, "This is gonna be one of our toughest battles yet. Hope you guys are prepared for a long day." The others nodded their heads in agreement and then went out to get the demons' attention. When the demons saw them, they focused their attention on them but did not attack yet. Misuki saw this as an opportunity to relocate their battle in this cold, snowy weather. Misuki told the demons, "I don't want any innocent people getting hurt. We'll battle somewhere empty. Maybe like the park. No one dares go to the park ion this kind of weather." A necromancer went up to Misuki and said, "You foolish humans that have superpowers always have to consider the other ordinary humans. Well I say hell no to relocating our battle. If the innocent humans get scared of us and run, I'd say they don't want to live here anymore." The necromancer used gravity to push Misuki away from him. Shin got really pissed off at this and instantly transformed and gung-hoed it in there. Melissa yelled, "Shin wait! What are you doing!" But Shin was already in a rage that couldn't be stopped. Amanda, Melissa and Misuki transformed and went in there to help Shin. The other innocent humans went to take a look outside to see what was happening. They started to panic, yell and run everywhere as soon as they saw the demons. Misuki told Melissa and Amanda, "You two! Get those humans to safety! Shin and I will hold off the demons! Go quickly!" Lady Faith and Mysterya went to help the humans get to safety as Kenoyashi and Kenshin both tried to hold off the demons for as long as they could until all the innocent humans were safe.

Kenshin and Kenoyashi decided to try and lead the demons somewhere else. They taunted the demons in order to get them to chase them. Kenshin said to one of the demons, "Come on you weak pieces of crap! Follow us if you want us dead! Why pick on someone weaker when you can gain recognition by defeating stronger foes!" Kenoyashi put her hand out and motioned them to come and follow her. They started to fly away slowly until the demons followed them. It only took a few seconds to fly at a faster speed because the demons got really pissed off at what they just heard. As they flew, they looked down at Lady Faith and Mysterya and waved to them and then focused back on flying to a deserted area. Their destination was another planet altogether. They decided to fight on the moon because of the difficulty from the lack of gravity. Unfortunately, both them and the demons were adaptive to fighting on low gravity so it would be like fighting on the planet Earth. One of the demons asked the warriors, "What'sssssss thhhhhe uuuuusssssse of moooooving ussssss toooooo thissssssss plaaaaanet?" Another demon said, "Yeah! Did you think you could put us as a disadavantage by moving us to this desolate place?" Kenoyashi and Kenshin looked at each other and then at the demons and said in unison, "You demons ready to fight?" The demons didn't need to answer as they charged towards the two warriors. Kenoyashi and Kenshin both stood there in a prepared defensive stance, waiting for the right time to strike...

Back on Earth

The scared citizens were hiding in all sorts of places like homeless bums. But what could they have done? They probably would have been homeless for even longer had the heroes not reacted quickly. Just then a military Hummer pulled over to where some of the citizens were hiding and a small group of soldiers came out. Among these groups of soldiers was a young Japanese boy who was the military intelligence for the army. With his high-tech gadgets, he assisted the rest of the soldiers in finding all of the citizens and taking them back to the HQ. The army then went to a spot where Lady Faith and Mysterya were trying to calm some other people down. The young boy and his group helped load the people onto the Hummer trunk bed but did not leave yet. He saw the two armored warriors and felt a little intimidated by them. Lady Faith looked over at the young boy who was scared and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright young one. I will not hurt you. I will even introduce myself. My name is Lady Faith. My companion in the colorful armor is Mysterya. Although we may be intimidating looking like this, inside all of this armor lies a normal human being like all these other people." The young boy gulped and then replied, "I'm Sean Kumar. I'm a high-tech wiz for the military. Without me, the words "military intelligence" would be an oxymoron." They shook hands with each other and helped each other load the frightened citizens. All but one of them were alive. It seemed that the demons snuck into the mayor's office and killed him. Sean told the army to leave without him for now. He wanted to talk to both of the warriors and see their human identities. They went to a spot where nobody was at. Sean told them, "Since there's no one around here, would you mind revealing your identites?" Lady Faith and Mysterya took one last look around and nodded. Both of them said in unison, "Power down!" and they were transformed back into their human states. Sean looked and couldn't believe it. "Wow! You're both females? I was taught in the military that women aren't that strong." Melissa replied, "Well you better open up your mind because there could be warriors like us." Sean replied, "Well forget about that. What are your real names?" Melissa replied, "The name's Melissa Simpson and here's my..." "Sister! I'm Melissa's younger sister, Amanda", Amanda interrupted. Sean said, "Well nice to meet you two. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even my colleagues in my department at the HQ. I will keep that promise for sure." But just then, a young girl who looked poor came from out of the bushes. The three turned around and whispered, _"Crap. She knows the secret."_

More members to add to the group

She kindly greeted them as she approached them "Hello. My name's Jane Crimium. Indeed we know your secret but we shall keep it between only us. My father and I are very poor and are willing to work for any goodhearted soul for money. But at the same time we are seeking revenge on the men who abused me and killed my mother. I've left my father alone just so that I can get some money by myself." Melissa felt kinda bad for the young girl. "I'm sorry that you had to witness the tragedy of male abuse. I too face a hatred towards some men. My parents were killed by a bunch of drunk frat boys." Sean's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello...yeah?...Oh that's great!...Well not really. Everybody's in a safe place right now...about those two in the armor? I'll stay with them just in case we have any more reports of major threats to our country...ok. I'll see ya later..." He then hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Melissa asked Sean, "What did your boys want?" Sean replied, "They just wanted to know whether there are any more survivors or not. I told them there weren't any more that needed safety." Jane then asked Sean, "What about me?" Amanda replied, "If you join us three, then we shall protect you." Jane took her bow and arrow out and looked at it. "That would be great. I have fire arrows so that should be of good help to you guys." Melissa said, "Then consider yourself on our side. Same goes for you Sean." She then put her hand out. The others put their hands on top of Melissa's. Jane then said, "Well I guess I'm on your team then. It must only be the 4 of us isn't it?" Amanda replied, "Not quite. There are still two more like me that are fighting a good fight outside of this planet. If we hurry, we might be able to help them." Sean thought about this and said, "Well there's a slight problem, you might have to go without me unless you can wait for me to get my spacesuit. Remember, I'm not like you two brave warriors. I'm just a regular human." Melissa realized this and said, "Well I need all the power I can get so I can't grant you any life support for you to survive in space. Amanda only has enough power to give one person life support." Sean then looked at Jane and said, "Jane, you shall be the person who takes the life support. I'm needed down here on Earth just in case these demons leak through." Jane reluctantly excepted and Amanda put a spell on Jane so that she may survive in space for as long as she wants. Melissa and Amanda morphed and took Jane along and flew to the moon.

**Back on the moon**

Kenoyashi and Kenshin were holding out pretty well as they slayed demon after demon effortlessly. But there were those demons which actually put up quite a fight against the both of them. With every one of these types of demons they slayed, they grew more tired. The demons saw this as a chance for them to come back and claim victory and piled up on them. Kenoyashi and Kenshin struggled but eventually broke free of the pile while killing most of the demons in the process. But the struggle used up quite a good amount of their energy. From inside that armor, they panted and sweated heavily. But the demons were also as tired as they were. All they could do was stare each other down and wait for any sluggish signs of an attack. Just then, a sign of hope appeared as the other three heroes reached the moon in the knick of time. Kenoyashi looked over at Jane and asked, "Who is this girl and why is she here?" Amanda was going to reply but Jane stepped out in front and replied, "My name is Jane Crimium. I mean you no harm. I want to help you in your quest to defeat these demons. My fire archery skills are unmatched so you can count on me to get the job done." Before anybody could say anything, Jane pulled out her bow and fire arrow, loaded it on the bow and quickly shot it at one of the demon's hearts. That demon just disappeared which was a sign that it had died. She then proceeded to load multiple fire arrows and shot all of them. All of the arrows went their separate ways, seeking each target and hitting them. Within those few seconds, the rest of the demon army was defeated. The others looked on in surprise as Jane barely broke a sweat. She turned around and asked in curiousity, "Now do you believe me?" Kenoyashi caught her breath and then replied, "You have done well human. Indeed your skills with that bow of yours is exceptionally good. You have the speed and vision to point your arrows in the direction of the enemies' weaknesses. You may join us then." Jane smiled and then asked, "Lady Faith here said that you two are actually humans with the same kind of power. When we get back to Earth, I want to see your real identities." Kenshin said, "You are a very curious person. Since you helped us, we trust that you will keep this in between just us and no one else." Jane smiled and politely said, "You shall have my word. Your secret will be safe with me. I promise never to reveal it to anybody else. Even through extreme punishment." They all put their hands together and Lady Faith said, "We shall become a force to be reckoned with. The demons will never stand a chance against us. With our physical and mental strengths combined, we will get our revenge against these demons."

**Back to Earth again**

They then went back to Earth and went back to the park where it was pretty much empty because all the citizens are being held at the military base. They stood in a spot and Kenoyashi and Kenshin prepared to reveal their identities. Slowly, Misuki's and Shin's armors retracted from the feet up. Not only did it start revealing their identities, it also gave them their dark looks. Jane was surprised on who they were. After they completely transformed back into humans, Melissa and Amanda did the same. Melissa and Amanda were wearing a top, a skirt and boots. Melissa was wearing a red tank top and black skirt while Amanda was wearing a black tank top and white skirt. Jane was amazed at the abilities their armors had. They decided to go pay Sean a visit. Since they didn't have any form of transportation availible to them, they decided to take the long walk to the military base. The military base was heavily guarded so they needed some ID. Unfortunately for Jane and Shin, they weren't old enough and they didn't have any IDs at all. This posed a big problem because if any of them were left alone out side of the military boundary which wasn't too far, the demons could easily take them and convert them to the side of evil. Melissa then came up with a plan. "How about we get near the base but then I'll try and sweettalk them into letting us in. After all, I was a famous model in various magazines." Misuki then asked, "Do you think it will work? I hear these military guys are pretty tough. Especially to sexy women like you Melissa." Melissa smiled like that was a challenge.

Melissa's plan (contains some explicit material so read with caution)

They then walked close to the base. Everybody except Melissa stayed a short distance away from the base. Melissa went up to the guards and asked him, "Could we get some access to this base here?" The guard looked at her and said rudely, "No you can't. This base is under heavy surveillance. We can't just let any fool inside this base! If you tell me a pretty good reason why I should let you in, then go on ahead. But I'm warning you, it'll be pretty difficult to persuade me. I was voted the "Most Serious Soldier" for the past 5 years I've worked here." Melissa thought that this would be a good time to test out her flirting skills. "Well you say you're a serious soldier eh? I bet you and your army buddies have yourselves a little fun with the ladies. I mean, there must be some posters of sexy women hanging over your bed." The guard asked, "What the hell are you talking about? We soldiers do not mingle with the women. Not while Sean is around anyways. What makes you think we army boys are a bunch of horny men?" Melissa decided it was gonna take more than words to get this guy to budge. "So I hear you guys are pretty strong. May I see that strong hand of yours. I'd like to know what it feels like to get a hold of those big meaty hands." The guard still had no clue why she was saying these things but he put his big strong hands out and Melissa grabbed them. Melissa got a little excited. "Oh. You have some strong hands. You must really use these things for something good don't you?" The guard replied, "I don't know why you're asking me these dumb questions! Of course I do something good with these things! I beat up a bunch of out-of-control Cubans and I get a hold of a gatling gun with them! If you got something else better to say, then say it! Otherwise, get out of my face!" Melissa then proceeded to put his left hand on her neck. The guard was gonna scold her off but then something came over in him that got him interested in what she was doing. Melissa then moved his hand slowly down from the neck to her chest. The guard at this point couldn't resist her charm. As his hands were brought down to her breasts, he just lost all signs of tense seriousness and just smacked a big fat kiss on her lips. Melissa got shocked and pushed him off. "Jesus Christ man! I thought you were pretty serious! If you want more of me, then you can call for me maybe after your shift?" The guard was out of it but he managed to clearly say, "Well my shift ends in another hour so maybe I'll call for you then." Melissa then seductively said, "Well I'll see you then big boy. I hope you're pretty tough because I like tough men." The guard got excited and said, "Oh yeah baby! I feel so free right now! Thanks for making me feel a little better." Melissa replied, "Well if you don't waste anymore time with me, then I can get to you as early as I can. You won't be disappointed." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and then signaled for the rest of the gang to follow her. The guard was too horny to hold them back. Melissa got the job done fairly quickly. The guard drooled at the other attractive women that followed Melissa and then fainted as soon as they walked through the gate.

In the base

When they went inside the base, they looked around at all the stealth fighters that were having some maintenence work done. They also saw the other buildings where the soldiers were working out and practicing melee fighting and shooting with pistols to sniper rifles. Then there were the tech geeks. Sean was there talking with them about some of the new technology that wsa being worked on. Sean turned around and saw the people that he met at the park. He went over to them and greeted them. "Hey you guys! What brings you here? And how did you manage to get past the guards?" They all whistled but then got serious. Sean then decided to forget how they got past the guard and took them around the base where they looked at all the buildings that made the military worth working for. After the tour, they had a complimentary dinner cooked from some of the best chefs in the world. After dinner, Sean had offered them a job at the base but then they turned it down because they didn't want their secret powers to be known. The 5 of them left the base and met back in the park when it was dark. They sat down in a circle and talked about what they were going to do and where they were going to stay. Melissa's house couldn't be the only place they were going to stay at. But unfortunately, that was their only good choice. They all walked back to Melissa's house so that they could get some shuteye. Shin and Jane slept in the same room, Amanda slept in her own room and Misuki and Melissa slept in the same room. The only person missing was Ryo but he was too busy talking with the spiritual elders. Their days ahead would only get tougher so they needed all the strength they could get.

****

And on that note, we end our wonderful adventures of Part 2. Look out for Part 3 as it may be the end of my fan fic series. I am sorry to bring you this news but I just don't have the luxury time to do more now. I'll be lucky if I even get to doing a Part 4 before I get my driver's license and go to college.


End file.
